


Last Night You Cried Out In The Dark

by the_moonmoth



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-22
Updated: 2004-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding love in the midst of war, and finding consquences too. Seven drabbles set during Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Night You Cried Out In The Dark

Last night you cried out in the dark. I heard you in your tent, tossing and turning as the wind rustled the fabric. I left my tent and came to yours, thinking to comfort you, but only stood outside, afraid.

I looked up at the sky and the intermittent stars between the clouds, and wondered what names you had given your demons. Mine are old friends, now: fear, loneliness, rage, loss... perhaps we share them. Oh my love, what we have been through!

Last night you cried, alone, in the dark. But what I would have given to comfort you.


	2. In The Shadow Of An Alien Sun

In the shadow of an alien sun, I awaken from my own cry. Eyes fill and chest heaves in the familiar ritual to purge the demons of my black dreams. But I'm all alone in the night, nothing to lead me out of the dark, and the pain won't go away.

I am lost, the vast sky a bottomless maw waiting for the chance to engulf me; the unfamiliar stars form no map to guide me. I am so far from home.

In the shadow of an alien sun, alone in my tent, I cry until I sleep once more.


	3. Last Night You Looked Into My Eyes And Saw The Truth

Last night you looked into my eyes and saw the truth. Silhouetted in the open door, you came nearer, closer to me, and I could see in your face that finally you understood.

'I love you,' I whispered. 'I always have.'

Wordlessly you reached out and touched my face, then took me in your arms. The world was you; the silence in between the beats of my heart, the rush of blood in my veins, all you.

Last night you looked into my eyes, and when you left my soul went with you. We both knew you could not stay.


	4. The Shadows of Our Lives

The shadows of our lives are not meant be illuminated.

'I love you,' he whispers. 'I always have.'

'I know,' I reply, and hold him for the pain he feels.

Nothing -- everything -- changes. I have followed him through time, through space, through wonder and fear, to the ends of existence and human endurance. But some places we cannot go together.

Death. Love. What keeps me from the first, keeps me from the second -- I cannot give up what I am.

For the light to exist there must always be shadows. I would not give them up. Not even for him.


	5. Last Night I Saw Your Face Before Me

Last night I saw your face before me as I lay on my back in the Aquatic vessel. Time and pain stopped, and I prayed for this to be another dream, from which I would wake warm in my bed.

But alone. Always, achingly, without you.

I have often wondered, when this war ends, if we're both still alive, can things ever be different for us? Is that light in your eyes, sometimes, when you smile at me, the silent promise I hope it is?

Last night, I saw your face and knew I had to get home to you.


	6. The Silent Promise

A silent promise my heart made long ago betrays me. A tremor in my voice, quickly hidden but recognised by a pair of eyes equally thick with shadows. My body, burning in agony and relief, tries to keep pace with her down the corridor. Then she slows, her expression unusually hesitant.

'I'll wait,' she says. I nod, and enter alone.

He's sleeping, though his expression is troubled behind the terrible bruising. Reaching out, I gently brush hair from his forehead. And now, I understand. Silently and again, I promise myself that if we survive this night, I will love him.


	7. This Morning

Last night you cried out in the dark,  
calling my name as your body arched against mine.  
You touched me, and it felt like home.  
I kissed you, again and again,  
unable to believe  
after so long.  
Unable to stop ever again.

You slept,  
your body entwined with mine so that  
I couldn't tell which arm was mine,  
which leg,  
which heart.  
I watched you,  
all night I watched you,  
loving you madly.

I think about this, now, in the shuttlepod.  
I thought, last night, that I would die for you.  
This morning, I am being held to my word.


End file.
